1. Technical Field
The invention relates to dental models and methods of forming dental models. More particularly, the invention relates to dental articulators and methods of using the same to form dental models.
2. Related Art
Creating a dental model from a mold of a person's teeth is a well-known practice. Dental models are used for dental work such as, for example, crowns, bridges, and orthodontics. A mold of a person's teeth is typically formed when a patient bites into a pliant casting material that cures to create a mold cavity defining a negative impression of the person's teeth and gums. The mold can represent all or any portion of the person's teeth and gum line. When forming a dental model, a castable material is poured into the negative impression of the mold and the cured castable material results in a stone replica or dental model of the patient's teeth and gums.
One type of dental mold that is becoming increasingly popular is a triple tray mold. Triple tray molds include an impression of opposing top and bottom teeth in a person's mouth. Triple tray molds are most often used to create simultaneously a dental model of a damaged tooth on either the top or bottom of a person's mouth and an opposing dental model of teeth facing the damaged tooth. Triple tray molds can be quadrant shaped representing one or the other side of a person's posterior teeth, or a full arc shape capturing the anterior teeth. Triple tray molds pose problems of proper alignment of teeth impressions of the mold with mounting features of the dental model bases that support the dental model.
In many instances, it is advantageous to mount the dental model to an articulator device that orients cast dental models relative to each other thereby representing a patient's upper and lower teeth positioned relative to each other. Improvements in dental articulators and methods of forming dental models, in particular using triple tray molds, would be advantageous.